Cyclone type vacuum cleaners are widely known because of their benefit in bagless dust collection. In cyclone type vacuum cleaners, dust is separated in cyclone separators via a cyclone effect. Dust separated in this way is transferred to dust collecting containers.
Dust separating efficiency of cyclone dust separators is still a topic even for known types of cyclone vacuum cleaners. In particular, the higher the separation efficiency of the cyclone separation step or steps, the longer the service life of a main filter, generally provided downstream the cyclone stages.